The Gift
by Slytherin Red
Summary: The next chapter in the Jack and Sam Saga. The flu, Thanksgiving, and an anniversary present. Fourth in the Finally Series.
1. Chapter 1

The Gift 

Author: Slytherin Red

Rating: Adult

Genre: Stargate SG-1 Romance

Pairing: Jack and Sam

Series: Finally!

Disclaimer: I only wish I had any right to any of these characters or world. If I did Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell would be in my bed tonight. But, I don't.

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just let me know where it ends up.

Summary: The next chapter in the Jack and Sam Saga. The flu, Thanksgiving, and an anniversary present. Fourth in the Finally Series.

A/N: A great big thanks to my Beta - you know who you are - who has helped me through this new world of writing fan fiction. Thanks Sweets!

**Chapter 1**

Sam woke for the third morning in a row feeling nauseous and just plain yucky. She only had the flu, yet she felt like she was dying. When she'd come back to the SGC through the Stargate four days ago feeling this way Dr. Carolyn Lam ran some tests. She was hoping she was pregnant again, but the test came back negative.

After two years of trying for another child she had thought that it had finally happened. But no, just the good old fashion flu bug was all she had.

She lay in bed and thought of her husband lying next to her and their three-year-old daughter Janet.

Jack had retired from the military just before they had married almost four years before. On their wedding day she had told him that he was going to be a father. Six months later (almost 4 weeks early) little Janet Marie had been born. She was their pride and joy, and such a daddy's girl. Jack was a stay-at-home dad and loved every minute of it, which was quite surprising to some.

Just after Janet's first birthday they had decided to have another baby. Sam was amazed that after a year of 'practicing', as Jack liked to call it, she wasn't pregnant. But after two more years of actually trying to make a baby she still wasn't pregnant. She wouldn't tell Jack, but she was starting to get really worried. Well, maybe starting was wrong. She was worried, worried that they wouldn't have any more children to fill their large home.

After year one of officially trying to have another baby she had gone to Dr Lam with her concerns. Tests had been run and the findings were conclusive: there was nothing wrong. Carolyn told her that given her age and the constant stress on her body due gate travel that it would just take time. She would just have to be patient.

She could feel her husband move in bed beside her. She turned her head to him, "Morning handsome."

"Morning. How are you feeling?" his voice hinted at concern.

"Still sick. I hope that Janet doesn't get this bug."

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll be fine. We've taken plenty of precautions and the flu shot seems to actually be working for her." He told his worried wife. "I'm going to get her breakfast going before she wakes up. Stay here and rest and I'll bring some dry toast and tea up to you once I get her moving", he said as he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "At least your fever seems to be gone. That's a good sign."

"Yea, yea, yea."

Jack laughed, "Rest."

Later that night Sam sat on the couch staring into the fire that was keeping the chill out of the early November night.

Thanksgiving was a few weeks off and the annual 'family' dinner was being held at their house this year. Teal'c was even returning from Dakara for the event with his family. He had been made the Leader of the Free Jaffa just over a year ago, leaving the SGC to set up a home there, and starting a family with Ishta. She was now 6 months along with their first child. Rya'c and Kar'yn would also be arriving, along with their son Bra'tac.

Daniel and Carolyn would be there with their 3-month-old daughter Molly. After spending a lot of time together in the infirmary, due to Daniel's many injuries, they had become very close friends in a short time. Eventually they had fallen in love and married.

Cassie and Dominic would be there also. Cassie had gone on to College and was currently working at the SGC while working on her PhD in Astrophysics, having taken after Sam. They had been married for just over a year and were expecting twins in February. Sam couldn't help but be excited for her 'niece'. She was, however, saddened by the fact that she wasn't pregnant herself.

The last two to join the group would be Cameron Mitchell and General Landry. The two bachelors would join the family for this year's dinner for the first time, having gone elsewhere in previous years.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack quietly asked as he sat next to her.

"Just watching the fire, and thinking about Thanksgiving." She told him snuggling into his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think by tomorrow I'll be back to normal."

"That's good." Jack said as he started kissing her neck.

She moved her head to allow him better access, moaning "Jack. I don't want you to get sick."

Still kissing her neck moving her shirt off her shoulder to allow better access to her collarbone, "You just don't want to take care of me cause I'm a bad patient. Besides if I was going to get sick I would have by now. We do share the same bed."

"Bad is an understatement," she giggled. "What about Janet?"

"Sound asleep and out for the night." He leaned into her more so that she lay on the couch. She closed her eyes as he did this.

"Jack, I've been sick. I don't think I have the energy for this."

"Don't worry Sammie. I'll do everything. You won't even have to move." He said, taking his right hand and rubbing it between her legs.

She pushed into his hand. "Jack …" she moaned.

He placed kisses along her jawbone, coming to her mouth, gently biting her lower lip causing her to open her mouth wider for him. He kissed her, tracing her teeth with his tongue and then fought for dominance with her own.

His left hand slowly traced down her side and slowly sneaked under her shirt. He positioned his forefinger and thumb and gently squeezed her hardened nipple.

"No bra today baby?"

She moaned, "Easy access."

He laughed and gently pulled her up and removed her shirt tossing it to the side, placing her back down he started kissing her neck; moving down so that his mouth was on top of one of her breasts.

He licked the nipple and gently blew on it, making her squeal. He sucked on one nipple while gently playing with the other breast, repeating the action on the other side.

During his actions he could see that his wife was starting to tire. He moved his kisses lower and placed both hands on her hips. He brought his fingers under her waistband and started to pull her sweat pants off. He placed a kiss on her belly button and whispered, "Commando babe?"

"Easy access," she moaned again arching into him.

He laughed and stood up, removing her pants all the way, tossing them in the direction of her shirt.

She opened her eyes and watched him as he quickly removed his own shirt and sweats.

"Commando babe?" she giggled breathlessly.

"Easy access," he said lying back on top of her. He brought a hand down to her moist curls, placing a finger inside her folds and gently rubbing it along her clit.

She gasped and arched into him bringing both her legs around his hips. "I think we both know that I'm ready Jack."

He grinned and slowly slid into her. She raised her hips, pushing him further into her. They both sighed and lay connected for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes. He placed gentle kisses along her brow, then placed a passion-filled kiss on her lips as he started to move slowly, pulling out almost all the way and then slowly pushing back in.

The passion between them moved at an agonizingly slow pace; Jack moved in and out slowly, speeding up when he knew she was almost ready. She opened her eyes and looked into Jack's.

"Now Jack", she whispered as he moved one of his hands between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit.

He watched her as she came to her climax, her walls tightening around him - this action bringing him over the edge as he was slowly milked, his seed spilling into her.

They lay on the couch holding each other, sweaty and sated. Jack opened his eyes and saw tears in Sam's own blue eyes.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"Jack, I want another baby" she whispered as the tears started to fall. "I know there is another one out there for us, but it just isn't working."

"Sammie, honey, it's just going to take time."

"It's been two years Jack! How much more time is it going to take?"

"I don't know, but I do like all the 'practicing' we get to do." He answered with his trademark smirk. "Samantha … it will happen. But if it doesn't we will be all right. We have one beautiful, intelligent troublemaker sleeping upstairs. You both mean the world to me, and I'm already very lucky to have the two of you. Just be patient. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't then we will figure something else out. Maybe adopt. You're a wonderful mother and there is a Universe out there with a lot of children that need homes."

"I love you Jack O'Neill."

"I love you too Samantha O'Neill" he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He then stood and picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom. She cuddled in his arms, falling asleep even before he made it to their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

All disclaimers and fun stuff are located in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 2**

_Thanksgiving Day_

Their house was full to the brim. With 12 adults and 3 children under the age of 4 their large house seemed much smaller.

Jack sat on the couch in the family room with the other men surrounding him. Everyone who had planned to be there had made it, or they were at least on their way. He looked at the men who had joined him for the game on his big screen.

Teal'c was sitting next to him on the couch with Janet in his lap. She couldn't get enough of the Jaffa when he was on the planet. She missed her Uncle 'Dee' now that he no longer was there on a day-to-day basis. Cameron was next to him on the couch caught up in the game. Jack had given up 'his' chair for General Landry, and Daniel was in the other recliner holding his daughter Molly.

He looked over to the other side of the large room where Janet's play area was set up. He watched Rya'c sitting in there while his son Bra'tac played with the toys.

He turned his attention back to the game then glanced over at Daniel holding Molly. He held her cradled in his arms as she slept. Jack hadn't realized how worried Sam was about not being able to have another child until that night a few weeks ago.

The following day he went to speak with Carolyn to see if there was anything wrong with either of them. He had found out that Sam had some tests run about a year ago and never told him about them. She was fine, however she had been worried about it for over a year and kept it to herself.

He had Carolyn run some test and everything cam back fine. She gave him the same news that she had given Sam; it was just going to take time.

That evening he had a nice long chat with his wife. They had decided at that time that if by their anniversary they still were not pregnant they would adopt a child. She seemed to be happier these last few weeks now that she had shared her worries.

Daniel looked up at jack and smiled, "Do you want to hold your goddaughter?"

Jack nodded and Daniel placed Molly in his arms.

"I'm going to go check on the women and the food. That turkey smells like it's done."

Sam stood in the kitchen watching the women around her work. They were putting the last minute touches on dishes that would be served and placing others that were done in serving dishes.

The turkey was out of the oven and resting, the table was set, pies were made, and now they were just waiting on Cassie and Dominic who had to make a quick stop at his parent's house.

She watched Daniel walk in the kitchen and wrap his arms around his wife. She leaned into him, "Who has Molly?"

"Jack." He said with a look to Sam.

Sam walked to the doorway and leaned against the wall watching her husband hold the infant. She noticed Janet sitting quietly on Teal'cs' lap as they watched the game. This was a first, her little troublemaker was too much like her father, and quiet usually meant she was up to something.

She looked back over to Jack. She couldn't wait for him to hold another one of their children the way he was holding Molly now. She missed this. After their talk a few weeks ago she felt a weight had been lifted. She was still worried about not having another baby of their own, however now that they had a plan to adopt she felt lighter.

Jack looked up and smiled at his wife, "Do you want to hold her?"

Sam shook her head, smiling sadly, "No, I will after dinner. Everything is ready. We are just waiting on Cass and Dom." A knock came from the door, "and here they are."

Sam walked over and opened the front door to a very pregnant Cassie, and a very happy looking Dominic. "Hey guys. Come in! Dinner's ready. Lets get your coats and get everyone to the table."

Cassie walked in and gave Sam a big hug, or at least as big as her 5 month pregnant belly would let her. "Sorry Sam! We couldn't get out of the house. All of Dom's family just wouldn't leave me alone. They kept rubbing my stomach. I felt like Buddha."

Sam laughed, "It only gets worse. Just you wait." She took their coats and led them towards the kitchen, yelling at Jack and the other boys as they went through.

"Come on guys. The game can wait. Food's on." Jack stood and placed Molly in a playpen in the corner. He picked Janet up off Teal'c's lap and walked through the kitchen to the dining room, putting a very happy little girl in a chair with a booster seat next to his.

"Glad to see you finally made it," turning to Cassie and Dominic giving Cassie a big hug. He rubbed her stomach, "Hey there little Buddha's." Cassie laughed at this.

"Jack!" Sam yelled coming into the room. "Leave Cassie alone."

"It's all right Sam. He is one person who can always do this. It always makes me smile." Cassie sighed.

"Yea, at least he isn't calling them junior. I had nightmares for weeks after he said that once. I kept thinking my babies were Goa'uld symbiotes." Sam laughed

"Got in a lot of trouble for that one." Jack replied. " 'kay folks, lets get this show on the road." He turned to Landry, "General, you are at that end with Daniel and Carolyn on either side of you. Carolyn, Molly is sleeping in the playpen in the family room." Answering her silent question. "Cass you and Dom are next to little Janet. Rya'c you and Kar'yn are next to them… Um. Lets see. Cam you're next to Sam. Teal'c your next to him and rounding out the table is Ishta and Bra'tac." Jack announced to everyone pointing him or her through the seating as the rest of the women came in caring the rest of the food to the table.

Ooooh's and awww's came from the men as Jell-O salad's, stuffing, potato's of different variety, gravy, green salads, green bean casserole, rolls, and finally a very large turkey was placed on the table.

After everyone was seated and the food was in place Jack stood up, "Well, welcome everyone. Before we dig into this wonderful meal our wives have prepared for us we have a tradition here. We would like to first remember those fallen comrades who we have lost this year, and the loved ones lost in previous years," taking a quick glance at his wife, then Daniel, Cassie, and Teal'c, "And then we go around saying something we are thankful for." He stood there for a moment as they all remembered loved ones and friends they lost to the wars fought over the years.

After a few minutes he spoke again, "I'm thankful for a gorgeous wife," he said looking at his wife and turned to their daughter who was patiently waiting for her turn. "And a beautiful troublemaker who I get to spend my days with." He finished.

Janet looked at her father with all the seriousness a three year old had. "I not troublemaker."

Knowing the truth everyone laughed at this. Her serious face turned sad. Noticing this Jack quickly told her, "I'm sorry sweetie. You're not a troublemaker. Your precocious."

She turned her thoughts to the word trying to figure it out. At the look on her face they all laughed again. She looked so much like her mother when trying to figure out a problem.

Sam quickly composed herself and stood as Jack sat down, "I'm thankful for a very intelligent daughter and a wonderful husband." Her eyes turned to the rest of the table, "I'm also thankful for friends who stick by no matter what."

They each took turns standing and saying what they were most thankful for. When it came time for Cassie she had a surprise for everyone. "I am thankful for such a wonderful family who rescued me those many years ago, for a loving husband who puts up with me and all my hormonal tendencies, and finally I'm thankful for two little boys who will be here in February." She looked into Sam's eyes when she said this last part, tears welling up.

"You're serious? Two little boys? Oh Cass, I'm so happy for you!" Sam moved to the other side of the table where she could give the younger woman a hug.

"Yea… two boys. I wanted to let you guys, my true family, be the first to know. We haven't even told Dom's parents yet." Letting the tears fall.

"Oh, Cass!"

Congratulations were given and finally it was little Janet's turn. "I'm thankful for my daddy and mommy and for Mummy." She told everyone with a smile.

Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head, then announced, "Dig in everyone!"

After dinner the women and children mode to the family room to talk while the men put away the food and did the dishes.

Eventually children took naps, pie was eaten, and then everyone went to their homes leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"What a day." Sam sighed as they cuddled on the couch in front of the fire, Janet asleep in her arms. " I think this one needs to be in her bed now." She whispered kissing her on her curly blond head.

"I think it is time for bed for all of us." Jack yawned.

Sam moved out of Jack's arms so that he could stand. He took Janet out of her arms once he stood and started moving to her bedroom with Sam following him.

Silently they worked together getting their sleeping daughter ready for bed, and placing her in her bed.

Jack tucked Janet in and sat next to her just watching his little angel. This was one of his favorite moments of the day. She was so quiet and still, all the worries and fears that a three year old had gone from her face. He felt Sam's hand on his shoulder and looked up at her. "She's growing up too fast. Did you hear her today? She is just too smart for her own good."

"Jack, she will be fine. She has us and her aunts and uncles. I also talked with Daniel today and he is going to start her on some pre-school work after the first of the year. She is smart Jack, but this will help. He said that it is all stuff that you can do with her."

"Good idea… and thanks Babe! I love you."

"I love you too! And your welcome, for what?" she asked leaning to place a kiss on his lips.

"For being with me, for giving me our daughter, for the baby that is to come." He whispered into her kiss.

She leaned further into him; "lets go try to make that baby now." Kissing him again before turning to walk out of the room heading for their own.

Jack stood up and followed his wife, turning out the light and partially closing the door on his way out.

Entering his bedroom he saw that his wife had already started undressing, standing with her back to him in her jeans, having already removed her shirt. She moved her arm around her back working on the clasp of her bra. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on top of hers. She dropped her hands to her sides letting him finish undressing her.

Undoing the clasp of her bra and slid the straps down her arms, he slowly moved his hands along her arms and wrapped his arms around her brushing a hand across a hardened nipple. Leaning down he ran his mouth along her neck and shoulder placing gentle kisses in his path. Moving a hand to her waist he undid the button to her pants, continuing his kisses along her neck, feeling her shiver as he un-zipped the zipper and pushing her pants over her hips letting them pool at her feet. He moved a ginger along the elastic of underwear long her thigh, slipping under the covering into her wet folds.

Sam leaned into him as he rubbed a finger across her clit, bucking into him. "Jack…" she moaned, "Too many clothes. Can't feel skin." He removed his hands as she slowly turned around.

Sam brought her hands to his chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He brought his mouth to hers pulling her in for a kiss. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue access. She moved her hands under the shirt pushing it down his shoulders moved her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. She pulled out of his kiss and placed a kiss on his chest. She moved along his chest finding one of his nipples, gently biting it as she rolled the other in her fingers as he gasped.

She worked on the other nipple moving her hands down his waist to his button fly. She undid the buttons of his jeans as she kissed his chest. Turning her head up to him as she pushed his pants off his waist. He looked into her eyes as she grinned a ferrell grin moving a hand into his boxers.

He took his hands and pushed down her underwear as she grasped his hard cock in one hand, thrusting a little kiss into her hand. He started walking forward pushing her into their bed.

She pushed his boxers off his hips as they climbed into bed. She lay in the center of the bed with him on top of her. He bent his head kissing her hard on the mouth.

She opened her eyes and pulled from him gasping. "Jack! Now!"

He positioned himself over her folds rubbing her juices over him slowly getting into place, ready to push in.

"Jack, You're not funny. We've done slow and tender. I want you hard and fast NOW!" She breathed locking her legs around his hips, thrusting her own so that he slid in.

"Whatever you want babe."

He moved in and out thrusting hard into her, Sam meeting every thrust. She grunted telling him to go faster. Their gentle love making turning rough, hard sex.

Jack brought a hand down between them brushing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God! Jack…" Sam screamed as Jack brought his mouth to her silencing her screams with a hard kiss.

Her walls began to tighten around him pushing him over the edge as he kissed her harder, filing her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, trying to brace himself so all his weight didn't fall on her, placing his face in the crook of her neck.

Coming down from her euphoria faster than him Sam slowly opened her eyes placing gentle kisses on his head, tightening her hold on him as she rolled them to their sides, staying in his arms.

"God Jack! You're amazing. Every time with you is like the first… Just amazing." She whispered.

"You're a goddess. I love you." He said softly kissing her on the lips.

Pulling away she grabbed the blankets from the foot of the bed. "I love you too." Saying as she moved back into his arms, closing her eyes. His arms tightened around her and together they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The holidays had come and gone without any incidents. Christmas eve was spent with family and friends while a very quite Christmas was spent with just the three of them, with and even quieter New Years eve and day spent alone as well.

Their 4-year anniversary was coming up and Jack was having problems deciding on what to do to make this day special for his wife.

Getting an idea that would also involve their munchkin he went in search of her in her room.

Walking into her bedroom he saw her playing with some blocks trying to build something, getting very frustrated when what she wanted to do wasn't working.

"Whatcha building baby girl?"

She looked up at him with a look of frustration he usually only saw on his wife, "Gate, but not working" she sighed.

He laughed at her sad face. "Janet, do you want to help me with a present for Mommy?" he asked trying to get her mind off her project.

"Really?" she asked happy that he would need her help.

He nodded, "Yes sweets. I need your help, and maybe we can get you some new blocks for your project."

"Yes Daddy!" she squealed excitedly. "I can help! What do I do?"

"Well first we put away the blocks. Then we go shopping."

"Yeah! Shopping!" she said as she put her blocks into the container they belonged in.

Once she was finished Jack quickly bundled her up in her coat, mittens, and hat. After putting on his won coat he grabbed the truck keys and headed out with his very excited daughter.

"Here we go baby!"

Sam sat in her office in shocked silence.

She had decided just after the first of the year that it was finally time to resign from SG-1 and just work in the lab. Daniel and Teal'c were already gone, and after 13 years of going through the gate she was finally ready to devote all of her time at the SGC in the science lab.

Today was her last mission through the gate. Cameron wasn't that thrilled to be left alone yet again, with a new crew. He had "the band" together for 4 years, and was happy to at least have had that.

Today's mission was an easy one. Just a quick trip to a new planet that might be rich in naquida, so she was just there to collect soil samples.

During her post mission exam bold work Carolyn noticed an anomalies of some sort, so

they ran it again. On a whim she decided to do a pregnancy test, and it came back positive.

She was pregnant!

A smile spread across her face. She could not believe it. After two and a half years of trying to get pregnant she finally was. She knew the date of conception, Thanksgiving; there was no doubt in her mind.

She just sat there in her silent lab with a grin on her face. Tomorrow was her anniversary and she needed to get another present for Jack. Her mind was moving thinking of all the ideas she had. This had to be something really good.

This was how Daniel found her. He walked into her office to see if she had gotten a look at the ruins on P3X-591 while she was there. He had seen the photos and video, however he wanted her opinion of them. When he walked in he saw the goofy grin and her starring into space.

"I guess someone is happy." Daniel watched as she jumped, not expecting him.

"Sorry Daniel." She giggled. "Just thinking."

"About anyone in particular?"

"A couple of someone's actually, and a new one." She smiled.

"A shocked Daniel asked "Really?"

"Yup. Just found out. Carolyn knows of course, and now you. You can't say anything to anyone. I'm telling Jack tomorrow." She smiled. "Do you think you guys could watch Janet tomorrow night? I think that there is going to be a little more celebrating than just the dinner I had planned." Sam asked.

"Sure, anything for you guys." Daniel knew the heartache Sam had been going through the last year. "This is a long time coming."

"Sure is. I'm going to the General and telling him that I'm leaving a little early to get another present for Jack. I've got an idea of how to give him the news."

"I'll let the General know, just go."

"Thanks Danny." She said as she grabbed their things and rushed out the door, leaving him standing there shaking his head. She came back and spoke, "Oh, was there anything you needed?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later. I'll call about picking up Janet."

"Thanks Daniel." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're the best!"

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" he said using one of Jack's many phrases.

"You've spent way to much time with my husband. See you tomorrow!" she rushed out again.

Danny looked around the lab. She left without even shutting down her computers or locking anything up. He put all the computers in sleep mode, shut off the light, and locked the door as he walked out. "Jack is in for a treat." He laughed walking down the hall.


End file.
